karou's death kenshin's sorrow
by BishiePrincess4ever
Summary: hey what if karou didnt survive the attack on the awaia and was dead when he got bac how will kenshin deal or is there a way for her to come back read and find out!


  
  
hey this is my first rouni Kenshin story I hope you like it If you like what you read or don't you can email me at steffibee3@aol.com and tell me  
  
PROLOGE-this is after the fight between Kenshin and shishio and they are on there way back to the awia what happens when they find out one person died!!! How will Kenshin handle the news and what if she isn't really dead!! Why don't you read and find out!!  
  
{=images [=thoughts (=dreams  
  
THE BEGINNING-{it was a beautiful day with the sun shining above Kenshin and sano who were on there way back to the awia. Kenshin had defeated shishio and almost reverted to his man slayer self but the thought of breaking his promise to Miss Kalrou helped keep him his rouni self. He couldn't wait to see them again especially kalrou. Also hoping that no one had gotten hurt in the attack by the jupon gattana.}  
  
"Kenshin?" sano had broken the silence between them.  
  
"Yes sano" Kenshin replied. " Do you think every one is okay?"  
  
"I surly hope so sano that I do."  
  
\{The two both hoped that they were right but both had a strange feeling that something was wrong but didn't tell each other hoping that it was just nothing.}  
  
It was about 7 at night by the time they had actually reached the awia. It looked a little beaten up but neither thought it would be different after the jupon gattana had attacked here. The two sprinted to the door of the awia desperate to see there friends again.  
  
"Kalrou?" Kenshin yelled as sano called for yahiko and the others. After a few seconds yahiko came out from the next room with a none to excited to see them smile on his face and his eyes were red and swollen as if he had been crying.  
  
"Yahiko what is it and where is Kalrou?"  
  
At the mention of Kalrou's name yahiko bowed his head and his eyes became misty. Kenshin noticed this and said "where is kalrou yahiko what happened to her?" his voice was full of worry and you could say he even sounded scared.  
  
"she... she" he stopped not being able to finish his sentence. Kenshin had lost his patience walked up to yahiko and grabbed him by the collar and said firmly with a sudden sign of amber go into his eyes  
  
"what has happened to kalrou?" Kenshin demanded  
  
"I can tell you" said misou who had walked out of the same door as yahiko.  
  
"Misou where is kalrou" Kenshin said. He noticed that she did the same thing as yahiko at the mention of her name.  
  
"Kenshin, sano I don't know how to tell you this but kalrou didn't survive the attack by the jupon gattana!" misou said with tears falling down her cheeks "we had to escape the jupon gattana by getting back into the awia but we couldn't find a way to get in without them getting to us first k .. kalrou decided to stay behind and fend them off something we noticed to late we had gotten into the awia but . but when we went out after her she. she was" misou couldn't stop the tears falling down her face and like yahiko couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence but had no need to Kenshin and sano knew what the end to it was kalrou was dead, killed but the members of the jupon gattana. Kenshin couldn't no wouldn't believe that she was gone. "Where..where is she?" "She is in the other room Kenshin I really don't think...!"  
  
{Misou was cut off as Kenshin walked off without saying a word and his bangs covering his eyes but they could all tell he was extremely upset.  
  
"Ken.shin" sano said.  
  
"Not now sano" Kenshin said with a hit off the battosia in his voice and bright amber shinning in his eyes. He entered the room that misou had indicated only to see kalrou in a white death kimono and the rest of the group that was at the awia sitting around her with the same look yahiko and misou had as they saw Kenshin enter they knew they should leave. They passed Kenshin who eyes wouldn't leave kalrou.  
  
[She looks like she is sleeping she always looks so peaceful when she sleeps] Kenshin thought. After everyone was out of the room Kenshin walked over and sat next to kalrou and picked up her cold hand he winced as he felt the cold that came from her hand and wanted nothing more then to feel the warmth of her hand and see the beauty of her smile.  
  
"Kalrou how..how could you brake our promise to go back to Tokyo together we can't go back without you." Kenshin said almost in tears. He put her hand down and stared at her face and remembered the first time they met  
  
(It was in the ally and she had attacked him thinking he was the battosia that was threatening her dojo. After awhile she had welcomed him into her home and had others come to stay. Yahiko who was to become the next apprentice to the kamyia kasshine style, sano an ex-gangster, and magumi an ex-opium maker, how she could live with all off us and still have a happy life surprised Kenshin but he knew her spirit was always strong as he thought of HOW it was strong he realizes she will never be able to live that life again never know how he really felt, he knew she had something to say to him he felt it that night before he left when they were on the roof of the awia but never had the courage to ask what it was. He remembered how beautiful she looked that night the moon gleaming off her face making her even more elegant looking then she already did but of course he never had the nerve to tell her that. "And now I never will" he stated out loud.) "Ken..shin are you okay" sano said threw the door.  
  
"What do you think sano" Kenshin said with the battosia shining threw his voice like a 100 volt battery.  
  
Sano was taken aback by the bitterness in his voice he knew Kenshin would be devastated by the loss of kalrou it was no secret that they loved each other but he never realized it would get to him this much.  
  
Kenshin sat by Kalrou's side for hours before he left her side. As he entered the other room he realized that everyone had been nervously waiting for him to come out. Misou slowly got up and walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Kenshin are you going to be okay?" Kenshin just stood there and said nothing "Kenshin?" misou said again to get his attention everyone was starting to worry about him and if he would really be okay.  
  
"Misou?" Kenshin said with his head bowed.  
  
"Yes Kenshin?" misou said with a hint of surprise in her voice that Kenshin had spoken.  
  
"I am going to go and take a walk I will be back later."  
  
"Umm alright Kenshin." With that Kenshin walked out of the awia and into the streets of Kyoto.  
  
AT THE AWAI-  
  
"I hope he will be ok" misou said.  
  
"He just lost the person he loves most in the world do you think he would have acted any other way" said sano.  
  
Yahiko was leaning against the wall and had cried himself to sleep he took the loss of kalrou hard as though he had lost his mother. "Kalrou" you could hear yahiko softly whisper in his sleep then have a big grin on his face probably remembering all the good times he had with her.  
  
The others in the group were silent and all felt nervous over the awkward silence that had surrounded them but all were crying to themselves in there heads to worried if they broke down in front of the rest of the people they others would brake down to. Each went through the memories of kalrou in there head and each had to smile at it and realized kalrou could always some how make them smile and how much she meant to them.  
  
MISOUS MEMORY- (She was chasing after Kenshin after he said he was going to go after shishio alone and chased after him in the streets and she bumped into kalrou by accident and misou yelled out "Himora get back here" and kalrou grabbed misou by the shirt and said " you know Kenshin?" "Oh please you have to tell me where he is please" she looked as if she was going to cry. Then the image of the awia came to view that the jupon gattana had first arrived she did everything she could to help. No matter how strong the opponent was she stood there with no fear in her eyes or voice as if she was never afraid she knew what she had to do and what would happen if she lost. That was what misou always admired about kalrou she was almost never afraid in a battle she knew what had to be done and the consequences if she were to lose. Misou softly chuckled at the thought of kalrou at the time before the jupon gattana had come she always had the biggest smile on her face and could always make others who were sad feel so much better.-END OF MISOUS MEMORY -  
  
SANO'S MEMORY( I came to her home making Kenshin fight with me and even after I lost and tried to kill Kenshin she still welcomed me into her home even if I never helped around never paid back the money she worked so hard to get that she gave to me. I realize now how much I took advantage of her I mean she taught yahiko the kamyia kasshine style then would go food shopping, cook even if it was horrible, clean and take care of the dojo, go to other dojo's to teach more students and then come home to probably me and yahiko fighting and to be able to handle all of our problems on top of her own. Wow what a woman, most people he knew would have gone insane because of the stress. By the time sano had remembered all the fun times he had with kalrou he to had a big grin on his face.  
  
The others in the awia had not know kalrou long enof to have many memories of her but the remembered how nice and generous and kind she was and how they could always smile around her. After they all remembered her they no longer could hold there tears back after realizing what they have lost. And soon they were all crying there eyes out trying to comfort one another.  
  
-KENSHIN- Kenshin had walked for what seemed like an eternity he used to love to take a walk under the open sky just looking at the stars it is what made him not as lonely when he was a wanderer but now the sky was dark covered with rain clouds saying that is was soon about to rain. He paid no attention to it though his mind wouldn't get of kalrou the image of her laying there not breathing and no warmth in her body must have been the scariest sight he had ever seen. He still couldn't bring himself to say she was dead he thought if he kept thinking she was alive she would come back and run into his arms saying how she is so happy to see that he was okay and survived the fight with shishio but deep in his mind he knew that would never happen she was gone just like tomoe had but this time he hadn't killed her but even though he hadn't killed kalrou this one hurt ten times more then with tomoe maybe because he had loved kalrou to an extent that tomoe had never been. At the thought of her dead Kenshin started to cry. At that time it started to rain hard just like the heavens were crying with him at his loss.  
  
BACK AT THE AWAI- It was about an hour after Kenshin had left that everyone had started to worry about Kenshin and where he was. There first thought was that he had started to wonder away as he always new he would then the image that he was so devastated that he killed himself but thought Kenshin couldn't bring himself to that. Yahiko who had woken up at a few minutes after everyone started crying was sitting in the corner off the room his eyes blank as if he were in a trance remembering his dream  
  
("yahiko?" came kalrou's voice from behind him.  
  
"Kal...kalrou? Is.. Is that really you?"  
  
"Yes yahiko it is really me" at that yahiko jumped up and ran over to kalrou and broke down holding onto her kimono like if he let go he would die.  
  
"I ..I thought you were dead and I .. I ." yahiko said fully braking down sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"hush it is okay yahiko you are right I am dead or sort of, this is in your dream I have to tell you something important that you need to tell Kenshin okay can you do that for me" kalrou said as she lifted his chin so he was looking at her.  
  
"Sure anything kalrou"  
  
"see now why couldn't you be this corruptive when I was alive huh?" she said as she giggled then she suddenly got serious and said "Okay listen Kenshin is taking this very hard but he is going to do something stupid he is going to try and kill himself okay thinking he will be able to see me but he wont I am not fully dead I can come back I need you to stop him and get him to sleep so I can talk to him can you do that but you have to hurry I will be fully dead by sunrise so you have to hurry okay!"  
  
"Yes I understand" he got up and started to run then turned around and said "See you soon kalrou"  
  
"See you soon yahiko" and she gave him a warm smile and disappeared.)  
  
I have to find him yahiko thought as he ran out of the house not even noticing the shouts coming from everyone in the awia. He soon found Kenshin standing at the edge of the cliff that he could see all of Kyoto.  
  
"Kenshin" yahiko yelled. Kenshin was startled by the sound of yahiko's voice.  
  
"Yahiko is that you?" "Yeah I know what you are doing here you are here to kill yourself, Kenshin how could you even think about doing this?"  
  
"Yahiko you are too young to understand."  
  
"I wish people would stop saying that I am not a child. The reason you are here is because you think kalrou is dead and you are to coward to keep on living."  
  
With this statement Kenshin turned around and he had a completely shocked expression on his face.  
  
" weren't you the one who said that a weak warrior is the one who gives up on life and the strong one is the one who never gives up!" yahiko said threw tears.  
  
"Yes I did say that yahiko but this is different!"  
  
"No it is not you are acting like you are the only one affected by this and kalrou isn't even dead yet!" at this Kenshin ran up to yahiko and picked him up by the collar  
  
"what do you mean she isn't dead yet?" Kenshin said lowering yahiko to the ground and letting him go.  
  
"I know this is going to sound weird but kalrou she talked to me in my dream she told me that you were going to kill yourself and she told me that she can come back. She can only talk to people threw their dreams and she said I had to do anything to get you to sleep so she can tell you what to do!"  
  
Kenshin stepped back in total complete shock  
  
"Kalrou..kalrou is alive!"  
  
"Yes but not for long look I now this has been hard on you but it has also been hard on everyone of us kalrou meant so much to us and I know it will never affect us as much at it affected you but still do you seriously think kalrou would've wanted you to kill yourself if she were alive. 


End file.
